Sweet nightmares are made of this
by Subwaykid
Summary: On one of his many late night trips through Hogwarts, Harry comes across Draco in the dark and grows curious. After that night, Draco leads Harry unwillingly willingly through a dark road which The Boy Who Lived swore he would never take slash m/m


Harry spun the book in his hand playfully as he made his ways down the dark corridors of Hogwarts happily. The grounds of the castle was his playground at night, his invisibility cloak had seen to that. It was as if when the last nights of Hogwarts went out, everyone disappeared and Harry had a magic world of the castle to himself that he could explore at night.  
>Hermione; who every year was growing more inclined to rule breaking now in their 6th year, had asked him to go to the library and get her a book from the Restricted Section. One that she thought might have said something about Horcruxes. He continued to spin the heavy book in his hands and pulled at his red Gryffindor hoody over his bare skin, down past his school trousers out of habit. He pushed his hand through the front of his dark black hair, little curves of hair flicking around his ears like the ends of black feathers.<br>The Castle seemed to have a dark blue hue in the corridors, evidence that the moon was cascading across the sky and sending its full beam of light through the arch windows of the castle. Harry's feet echoed through the corridor happily, he had no worry for Filch or Norris or anyone else, he had already checked on the Marauders map where they were moments ago.  
>Harry turned the corner near the North Tower on his way back to the Gryffindor common room. He stopped in his tracks.<p>

Draco Malfoy stood silhouetted against the open corridor. The corridor was windowless, and open and offered to the night sky. A small breeze was snaking through the stone corridor and blowing against Malfoy's hair. His hair was spiked up and curved around his ears and curled on his temples, spiking across it as pale and luminous as the moon. He was wearing a tight grey cotton top, which clung to his firm build. A pair of black skinny jeans which were just as kind to his body as his top was. A pair of white Vans glowed in the dark on his feet. He had his arms folded and was looking upon the sky, his face was empty of that cold permanent sneer he usually gave, but his silver eyes still twinkled at the moon. His face was expressionless, and his eyes were wide and Harry thought, in that moment, they looked quite as innocent as a childs.  
>Harry shook himself, and rolled his eyes in his head at himself. He tiptoed towards Draco and moved behind his back towards the door on the other side which surprised him. He was usually curious as to what Draco was up too and why he was staring at the full moon, or the opportunity to get him into trouble as Draco would to him. But Draco looked strange tonight, almost Human. Harry prayed that the wind wouldn't whip the invisible cloak up around his ankles and for Draco to see as he made his way behind him.<br>He stopped just as he got to the door and shrugged his shoulders with his own mischievous grin and whipped the invisibility cloak off and stuffed it in his pocket, all in one action.  
>"Wondering what it is, numbnuts?" Harry grinned as he folded his arms to stare at the side profile of Draco, who jumped out of his skin in turn. He jumped back and Draco had his wand out at once.<br>His face ripped from that innocence into that wicked hate-filled glare. Harry had forgot all about magic.  
>"SAVIO!" Draco cried out at the night.<br>The white pulsing spell hit Harry in the chest and he was thrown off his feet. He burst through the door behind him and rolled along the marble ground, inside Hogwarts again. Harry let out a cough and rubbed his chest. He was thankful that the spell Draco cursed was only what Ron and himself nicknamed the "punch spell."  
>He felt arms on his shoulders and pull him to his feet and slam him up against the wall. He heard the protests and screams from the people inside the portraits. ("Good gracious! Bunch of animals!" cried a Ballerina Troll). Harry grimaced at the pain in his back. He frowned and put all his strength out towards the seething Draco Malfoy in his face, he pushed him across the corridor into the opposite wall, until they were both shoving each other, back and forth until they slid to the ground rolling along it.<br>"HARRY POTTER!" Draco shouted in his face as they wrestled on the ground. "The Boy who doesn't know how to fuck off!"  
>Draco pinned Harry down, sitting on top of him and pressing his knees against Harry's arms to stop him moving them. They both were breathing hard into each others face and Harry had never seen Draco so livid. God, I don't hate Dudley half as much, Harry thought as he glared back at Malfoy.<br>"What should I do?" Draco muttered, holding up Harry's wand, his own discarded up the corridor from the fight. "Burn of your nose? Put a penis scar on your full face. That would be a scar that's deserved such attention."

"Malfoy." Harry choked as he tried to breath from Draco's weight on top of him. Harry was still embarrassed at finding out how strong Malfoy was, they were both pretty equal in physical strength but Malfoy was just so wiry and fast! "You really do sound like a twat."  
>Malfoy's face tightened and his eyes narrowed. If dirty looks could kill, Harry would be in flames. Draco threw the wand aside and lifted his fist up. Harry had thrust his own hips up to shove Malfoy off himself. He felt himself blush but didn't have time to think about how his bulge had just pressed against Malfoys bum. Malfoy fell forward and hit the ground on two hands and again the wrestling continued as Harry charged for Draco and they both burst through another door and into the Transfiguration classroom. They were both rolling along the ground and punching and kicking at any parts of each other that they could reach until Harry felt Draco's hands clasp around his wrists to stop the next attack. They began rolling again with Draco's pale white hands firmly around Harry's wrists until they stopped, breathing heavily, out of breath and out of stamina to continue hitting each other.<br>Draco was rested on top of Harry, his full weight pressed against Harry's body. Harry always thought that Malfoy would be as cold as a vampire, but he was warm. Harry didn't dare recall why a little voice thought his body felt nice, in the back of his head. Draco still held his wrists as silver eyes locked the fiery gaze of green ones.  
>Draco was still glaring in fury. His lips tightly together as if biting back words that he couldn't think to say just yet. His jaw was clenched as he raked his eyes across Harry's features and finally stopping on those emerald green's again.<br>Harry lay on his back with his mouth parted and his chest heaving.  
>And then it happened.<p>

Draco's mouth was against his own and Harry's lay parted and open and not working. Harry's eyes widened, as Draco's closed. And then Harry finally began to register what was happening. Draco Malfoy, is kissing my mouth right now and I hate him for it.  
>Draco still didn't seem to register that Harry had stopped. Draco's mouth seemed small, and warm and wet as his lips moved against Harry's still ones. Harry felt a shudder through his body. It wasn't of disgust as he expected. It was of excitement. And so his mouth moved back in response. Draco had seemed to be waiting for this, as Harry's response encouraged him. His hands had removed from Harry's wrist, one was now placed firmly on Harry's hip as if to keep him pinned down, and the other lay on the floor beside Harry's head with his fingers just touching Harry's cheek.<br>Harry placed his own hands in Draco's hair. This couldn't be happening? This is fucking insane. Why don't I want it to stop.  
>He pressed his lips harder against Dracos, to get closer as if it was possible. He felt something hard press between his legs. Draco is turned on too! He felt the jolt of excitement in his own nether regions. He felt his own cock stiffen at the idea that he was turning Draco Malfoy on. Draco began to sway his hips as he pressed his own cock harder against Harry's, who would not be able to take it for much longer.<p>

Draco stopped kissing, but rather than meet Harry's eyes, he pulled Harry's red hoody down past Harry's shoulder and began kissing into his neck. It burnt red hot, his lips hot against his skin. His breathing hard to do from the high-pitched moans escaping his throat when he had the chance. Especially when he felt Draco's firm hand slip down and began to cup between Harry's thighs and rub against his bulge, which was as hard as stone.  
>A tingling sensation was beginning to happen between Harry's leg. He began to moan. He didn't dare say Draco's name and break him from this spell, but his moaning got louder.<br>Draco pulled himself up off Harry and stood over Harry.  
>He was right, Draco wasn't meeting his eyes but instead he nodded to his side. "Table." he muttered quite robotic.<p>

Harry lay breathing for a moment, and finally awkwardly stood up. His hardon was pressing uncomfortably against his trousers and he bid Dracos wishes.  
>Draco was stiffened and unresponsive when Harry was getting up, as if he was a statue. Harry was close to him again and he relaxed and was flexible again, kissing Harry's lips and Harry felt the firm hands of Draco slip around and cup his bum cheeks and squeezing them. Harry's cock responded appreciatively as Draco ran his hand down his bum, rubbing it. He felt the desk of the table press against his ass and Draco leant Harry backwards over the desk, his feet dangling and before he knew it, his hardon was exposed and under the pale hand of Draco.<br>The other hand of Draco had pulled Harry's hoody up to expose his bare skin and firm chest. Harry had only time to gasp as Draco began to tug at his throbbing penis. He had only one guilty thought of Ron, who had been the only person to put his hand or mouth to Harrys cock at night, but it was gone as he felt Draco slip his finger into Harrys mouth. Harry; who lay arched over the table, his trousers hanging at his ankles, and his shirt up past his chest, was on a plate to Draco who stood at Harrys side. His eyes gleaming and his mouth smiling maliciously as he pulled at Harry's cock. Harry arched his back as tingling and Goosebumps spread across him. This wouldn't last long, he knew it, not when he was this excited.  
>He felt Draco's hand slip from his cock, his hands so soft, as they tickled his balls, and his fingers raked over them once, until he continued. Harry let out a whimper as he felt Draco's fingers rub at the area between his cock and asshole. He could only moan as electric shuddered through his body and Harry's eyes began to roll up into his skull. His body was shaking, and his cock began to leak precum.<br>Draco leaned forward and licked the tip of Harrys cock, which spiked Harry so close to cumming that his body jumped.  
>"Naughty.." Draco whispered, using words Harry never thought he would. "Naughty boy, aren't you Potter?"<br>And then before he knew it, he slipped his finger into Harry's bum. Harry cried out in ecstasy, at the pressure. His body shuddered again. And Harry screamed out. Malfoy slammed his hand over Harrys mouth, whose eyes were leaking tears from how good it felt.

Draco began to slip his finger in and out of Harry, his arms hanging limp and useless by his sides as Malfoy had the control here. Malfoy could do anything to him now. He had given himself up to Malfoy, and knew there was nothing he could do. He was helpless, and he lay there naked on a table before Malfoy as he fingered him.  
>And that was all it took as Malfoy quickened his finger and Harry moaned out, cried and pleaded and begged, just as his body shook and Malfoy had sucked on the tip of Harrys cock. The orgasm came. His body shook and seized and shuddered and he moaned and cried as cum spurted from his cock on his stomach and onto Malfoys lips. Malfoy quickly pulled on Harry's cock when it was sensitive, and slipped his finger out of Harry, who lay motionless and barely breathing and staring at the ceiling, his mouth wide and as a tear leaked from his eye. Malfoy took a step back and licked the cum off from the side of his mouth as he sat on another desk.<p>

Harry couldn't turn his head and watch what Malfoy was doing properly. His body was numb and tingling and he couldn't find the strength to sit up properly and pull his underwear on. He knew that Malfoy was jerking his own cock off, and it didn't take long for Malfoy to moan and cry out and shudder like a Ghost from the corner of his eye and for his face to screw up and wince like Harry did as if the two boys were being tortured and about to cry as the orgasm shot through their thighs.  
>Finally, Malfoy pulled his trousers up and returned moments later with his wand and cleaning himself up properly. He threw Harry's wand to him and began to walk out of the room when Harry finally had the strength to move.<br>He siphoning the cum off himself with his wand and pulled his trousers up and his shirt down. "Malfoy, wait!"  
>The glee, and mischievousness and playfulness of the sexual act had brought was gone. The stone cold statue of a sneer was back on his face, when he turned and punched Harry so hard that his Glasses flew off and Harry watched the blurry mass of Malfoy from the ground, walk around the doorway and disappear.<p> 


End file.
